<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Crash by asimplemind (softly_speaking_valkyrie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889425">Time Crash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/asimplemind'>asimplemind (softly_speaking_valkyrie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dates, Dating, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Memories, Mutual Pining, Reminiscing, Romance, Sapphic, Wholesome, soft, thasmin, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/asimplemind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following their love tour of sorts around Times Square in 1945 on V-J Day, and then in Tel Aviv in 1976, The Doctor wonders where she and Yaz should visit next. While both struggle with ideas, and while the Time Lord simply stares at the TARDIS's chronometer for a good idea, she passes her companion a photo album of all the different interiors her TARDIS has donned, followed by remembering most of her own previous faces. While struggling to remember one in particular, and while Yaz makes another move, the TARDIS receives a visitor from very long ago, one The Doctor can hardly remember...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Crash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty much the same plot as the Children In Need special from 2007 before Voyage of the Damned, when Ten and Five had their TARDIS collide. I wanted to write some Thasmin but then Eight came into my head and I clicked on how Eight and Thirteen are at least a little alike and I suddenly love it. </p><p>Plus, Eight always deserves more love, so much more...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So where to next?” The Doctor asked, circling the crystalline control console of the mellow and gently hissing TARDIS. It was just the two of them; just Yaz and The Doctor with no boys in sight. Now, Tel Aviv in the seventies and Times Square in the forties were both behind them and the pair were deliberating where to take their semi-romantic tour next.</p><p>Pulling down one of the many control levers, The Doctor caught a glimpse of Yaz, staring into the central crystal pillar that shunted up and down as the police box soared through the time vortex. Where to head to next was a peculiar question indeed. The Doctor looked into the yellow salt rock-like crystal herself and then eyes the chronometer on the central dashboard. She flew the incredible vessel close to the twenty-twenties, and then back as slowly as she could without putting a dent somewhere important. The TARDIS swayed and rocked itself back and forth gently as if rocking the pair of women to sleep – it used to be easy with her travelling companions of old; The Doctor would simply hit the randomiser button and hoped that they would land in a time and place interesting enough to make a day of. And yet now, she wanted to truly make an effort with Yaz, to take her to all the places she wanted.</p><p>“I don’t know really... We’ve done so many planets and future dates with the boys, I’m really feeling the past...” Yaz replied, for once just fully consumed by the features and the beauty of the interior TARDIS. It really seemed to shine now, in the low light it bathed itself in. The Doctor had always called her TARDIS a girl, and Yaz could see why, for she was beautiful like The Doctor was.</p><p>Something solid landed on the control console next to Yaz – a leather-bound moleskin album of sorts with a hardened cover folder and laminate inside. “What’s this?” Yaz asked instinctively, crossing closer to the control console as her partner got to work. The Doctor tried to reach over to the album but when she did, her hand found Yaz’s, and her cheeks began to turn a bright red. It was the social awkwardness coming back upon her again – she’d told Graham about it a few weeks ago, and now it was afflicting her around Yaz. The Doctor couldn’t remember the last time a regeneration of hers had been socially awkward. Looking back on her past lives, her ninth had simply been funny, her tenth being less than forthcoming with his feelings and yet suave and confident in himself. Her eleventh incarnation had been more than a little haunted but so eager and excitable she almost longed for the feelings of him again, and her most recent past self had felt like a lifetime ago and for good reason; there was a darkness inside her twelfth self she didn’t dare revisit, especially not since the end of his life.</p><p>“It’s a... Well, it’s a photo album... It’s what the TARDIS has looked like since I redecorated the standard interior,” The Doctor explained as she busiest herself with the chronometer and tried to pick a decent date within Earth’s past to visit, somewhere she hadn’t been recently. “She likes to rearrange herself a lot, doesn’t she?”</p><p>Yaz was absorbed within the album of different kinds of photographs. There were all kinds to show all the different interiors that had graced the inner walls of the timeship since The Doctor had stolen it. White walls were monochrome in olden Polaroid, and then the colour popped in later snapshots. Some of them were even three-dimensional, and others were even holograms that projected outside of the screen. It was a real series of windows in The Doctor’s and the TARDIS’s personal history together. Yaz was almost in awe of how different the ship had looked, she could only guess how many different faces of the Time Lord herself could fill the remaining pages. At the back, however, there was a human face – a woman in a tarnished dress and wild and wicked hair. Yet she looked absolutely stunning.</p><p>“Who’s this? She doesn’t look like a TARDIS,” Yaz joked, showing The Doctor the stranger in the back of the album.</p><p>The Doctor almost audibly cackled when she saw the woman and must have forgotten taking the picture of her in the first place – her goofy side completely took over.</p><p>“You’d actually be surprised...”</p><p>“You are joking!” Yaz barked, checking the photograph again and then looking back to the beaming Doctor. “<em>She’s</em> a TARDIS?” Yaz shrieked.</p><p>The Doctor simply nodded her head, and the TARDIS around them shunted and hissed her own response at the picture in the album. Both the ship and the Time Lord seemed to have a fond memory of that snapshot in history – it felt like a universe had passed since the ship had been that woman. Gently and as if a soothing caress of companionship, The Doctor sensually stroked one of the spokes of the edges of the commanding console and flicked a couple of buttons in a flirtatious, fond way.</p><p>“She wanted me to call her ‘Sexy’,” The Doctor explained, trying not to laugh. “It was a very weird day. We were captured by this thing called ‘House’, me and Amy and Rory that was, some friends I used to hang around with a couple of regenerations ago,” she began to riddle off. “I was a man back then.”</p><p>“The raging Scotsman you said you were when we all first met?” Yaz asked, not sure still about the man to woman ratio The Doctor had acquired throughout all her regenerations.</p><p>“He was the last version of me. Nah before that I was this very younger bloke, had a thing for bow-ties and fezzes back then...”</p><p>“That explains the Kerblam Man!”</p><p>They laughed for a moment, getting closer around the control console, drifting closer and closer like two floating objects in the void of space. Their hands seemed to gravitate towards each other as they giggled before The Doctor snorted out of laughter. “I was a little bit crazy back then, and then before that, I was this pretty handsome guy in a slick suit, but I always seemed to wear sneaker trainers like I was a little kid... And <em>then </em>even before him, back on the ninth I was this serious bloke with huge ears and I always wore a leather jacket...”</p><p>Yaz’s eyes popped – the thought of The Doctor in a leather jacket, even as a man seemed to intrigue her. “You wore a leather jacket?!” They laughed again, suddenly leaning against the control panel together, side by side with hands gracing incredibly closely. The album was on the other side of Yaz.</p><p>“I’ve always been a little like that,” The Doctor explained, sighing with fondness for most of her old lives. She hadn’t even explained to Yaz who she had been before all of those – before the Time War. There was her first, the professor-like tour guide who would be so out of his depth in the current world, or her second when she played the recorder. There was her flamboyant third with the yellow car stranded on Earth, followed by her most beloved fourth incarnation with the hat, the scarf and the obsession with Jelly Babies. Still, The Doctor remembered some traces of a meeting with someone who looked just like in a museum what felt like a lifetime ago...</p><p>
  <em>And in years to come you might find yourself revisiting a few [faces], but just the old favourites, eh? Who knows? Who... Knows?</em>
</p><p>They looked at each other, Yaz and The Doctor, old memories and the capacity to make fresh new ones forcing them to smile evermore. Yaz licked her teeth slightly, her mouth playful and wanting as the Time Lord looked to it and the back up to her star-like eyes burning so beautifully and brightly. So many faces flew in and out of The Doctor’s mind, but she felt as if she was forgetting a few – one in particular. She could not think, looking at Yaz and her own face drifting awkwardly closer if she had been one face for not long at all before the Time War, or for aeons. One face eluded her. She trembled before Yaz, unable to follow through even now on her want to kiss the woman.</p><p>“Whatever you’ve been, whoever you’ve been in your life, Doctor... I’m glad you are who you are now,” Yaz whispered, her hand clutching The Doctor’s a little strongly, eager and needy. “Because...”</p><p>“Sorry, hope I’m not interrupting anything...”</p><p>Both women stopped and froze, turning around and flanking either side of the control console from where the voice had so suddenly come from. It belonged to a man, bold as brass and rather illustrious in tone, full of wonder and delight. It was not Graham’s and certainly not Ryan’s, but The Doctor could swear she recalled that voice; it was so iconic to her she felt her legs go giddy and turn to jelly. When she laid eyes upon him, she could hardly believe them at all – not just from the sight in front of her, but from the impossibility of it. Nothing was meant to breach the TARDIS, although a long time ago someone had, and not just any someone. In her tenth incarnation, two versions of herself had collided, with either’s TARDIS crashing and becoming one for just a few moments enough for them to talk. Ten and Five had met before in their TARDIS, and it would have appeared it was happening all over again. “Doctor?” Yaz asked, seeing the man between them now, both he and The Doctor shot looks to her.</p><p>“I’m The Doctor,” the man replied, his eyes wonderful and his hair curly beyond belief. “Although probably not the one you were expecting, correct?” It was Eight, the one face The Doctor could always hardly remember.</p><p>“I do hope I wasn’t interrupting anything ladies,” Eight explained, fiddling with the commanding console of what was The Doctor’s TARDIS but also his as well. “It appears the crafts have fused together, I’ll have it sorted in a bit, I’m terribly sorry, madam,” he said to The Doctor, unphased and unknowing who she was.</p><p>The Doctor darted forward in a flash, almost leaping in her excitement. She held out her hand to the Eighth Doctor in a hurry, but before he could take her she flinched and reached around him in an all-encompassing bear hug. “Oh it’s you!” She screamed, almost at the top of her lungs.</p><p>The Eighth Doctor chuckled briefly, always being one for a cuddle from just about anyone or anything, but was hesitant to offer his own hands around her. “Why yes,” he laughed slightly. “It would appear that I am still me... But I’m not sure as to why that should be any cause for excitement yet, I haven’t done anything...”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?!” The Doctor cried, moving around him and to Yaz. “Yasmin Khan, please meet, The Doctor...” She boasted, as if showing off a new toy. The Eighth Doctor turned his body around from the TARDIS control panel and eyed The Doctor with inquisitive eyes. Yaz seemed just as excitable as she did. “Well strictly speaking meet the Eighth Doctor, as in the eighth incarnation of The Doctor... I always seem to get fuzzy on this one, can never tell if he’s coming or going or for how long, it’s all a haze really.”</p><p>The Eighth Doctor took Yaz’s hand in a greeting albeit slowly and with much reproach, all the while studying The Doctor as she smiled before him. “Is he the one before the leather jacket?” Yaz asked instinctively.</p><p>“Oh yes! I was all waistcoats and curly hair back then,” she boasted again, her eyes wandering around the Eighth Doctor’s attire and how different it looked as to when The Doctor remembered wearing it. Half a dozen lifetimes ago had done a number on her recollection of most of her faces before the end of the Time War. “The move to leather was a weird step for me...”</p><p>“For you?” The Eighth Doctor asked, suddenly stepping forward to The Doctor and pulling out his own sonic screwdriver. It was jagged and the shining node was pointing down from its hand and not straight out. From out of her trouser pocket, The Doctor pulled out her hand-made screwdriver and smiled like a little child. “Oh, this is absolutely... Wonderful! Fantastic! I’ve landed in your TARDIS, madam!”</p><p>“Or we’ve landed in yours,” The Doctor countered, pulling the Eighth Doctor again forward into another bear hug, this time the hugging was vastly mutual and the Eighth Doctor could now hardly contain himself. From Yaz’s perspective, both he and her own Doctor looked like kindred spirits; they were more alike in their demeanour and the way they held themselves. Both were excited, almost as children, like brand new.</p><p>“You mean to tell me,” the Eighth Doctor began, looking between the bewildered Yaz and the ecstatic Doctor. “That in <em>my... our </em>future... <em>we</em> become...”</p><p>The Doctor was nodding, in pure reference to her gender and once again they hugged together, the Eighth Doctor swinging her around and laughing in pure bliss. “Oh that’s <em>fantastic</em>!”</p><p>“Now you’ll always know you’re gonna regenerate into a woman, Doctor!” Yaz had to chime in, happy for the Eighth Doctor and that going forward he would always know his current or rather future incarnation was coming.</p><p>But the Eighth Doctor and the current version stopped and considered Yaz. “Not quite...” The Eighth Doctor began to explain.</p><p>“Time Lords struggle or outright can’t contain the knowledge they experience and share twice in the same timeline. It’s a genetic defect and the universe telling us we can’t be greedy, Yaz. I’ve had this problem a lot of times over the years,” The Doctor explained to her, moving to the commanding console and beginning to do some work. Since this was not the first time she had had to remove two of the same TARDIS from each other, she worked a little faster than before.</p><p>The Eighth Doctor slid around to Yaz’s side and explained the rest. “If two of the same Time Lord could retain their memories of the same situation twice, why we’d simply return to our past selves and tell them how to perfectly do everything in our lives, or we’d be able to court ourselves in some cases.”</p><p>“Not me! I just want to make that clear,” The Doctor cried out quickly. “Never had the desire nor the thought to go out with myself... Nasty...”</p><p>“Nevertheless, there are certain rules in both time and space that would be irrevocably and heinously broken if such things could ever be allowed to happen. So the Time Lords put in place certain countermeasures. Once our ships are separated we won’t remember much if anything of this meeting,” the Eighth Doctor finished, sighing his dismay at the situation. From this, Yaz could tell just how amazingly emotional of a creature he was and by extension, how much her own Doctor was.</p><p>The Doctor popped her head from the underside of the TARDIS control console and huffed. “This sort of thing happens all the time Yaz, just not usually with me – must be all of my other regenerations out there meeting each other. I bet it’s Four, ooh, or Six. They always seemed to get along,” she joked, returning to her companion and former self. “Separation should complete itself in a second or two. It’s been lovely to see you.”</p><p>“Before I go... Which one of us are you, madam?” The Eighth Doctor had to ask, his flat but attractive lips curling in a smile.</p><p>The Doctor reflected his smile, in many ways capturing the sameness of it as well as his nature. Yaz could not get over the similarities between them – she really did see how these two people were in actual fact the same Time Lord. The same beautiful and incredible Time Lord.</p><p>“Thirteen... Well, technically I’m the fifteenth, but you’ve got all of that to look forward to,” she teased, forcing the smile on Eight’s face to embolden and widen as his visage began to slowly fade. “Oh! And don’t forget to give her a kiss when she needs a Doctor, okay?” She joked all the more, wondering if that could be the one thing her former self would retain.</p><p>The Eighth Doctor beamed and clapped his hand in a laugh. “I’ll remember... If you kiss <em>her</em>, because we both know you want to... Farewell, <em>Doctor</em>.”</p><p>He vanished before both their eyes, and left Yaz and The Doctor staring at each other, with the former lazily and slowly drifting toward the latter blonde. Before another second The Doctor had returned to looking at the chronometer and adjusting the flight control stick into a vast swerve around something. “Getting a bit too close to the Nineteen-Eighties there... Don’t want to put another dent in it...”</p><p>“Doctor...”</p><p>“Yes, Yaz?”</p><p>“Come ‘ere...”</p><p>Before The Doctor could flinch upon turning around to eye Yaz, she was caught and ensnared in the young police officer’s trap. Their lips collided accidentally and Yaz ran with it, leaning herself against The Doctor and pushing her to the command console, ignoring the chronometer and flicking switches as she fell onto the instrumentation. The TARDIS protested but Yaz kissed The Doctor deeply, wanting and needing of her mouth. Her hand held The Doctor’s and they both melted into the moment as the little blue box soared through the time stream, hurdling toward the sixties.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>